The Truth
by NoseTwitcher14
Summary: Holby City - why Mark Williams really left Tricia


"Mark, I have something to tell you" 22-year-old Tricia looked at her boyfriend, she was terrified about telling him the truth but knew she had no choice. Mark looked at her with his large puppy dog eyes, she instantly melted, "what is it darling? Your not sick are you?" you could hear the worry in the mans voice. "no. mark, I'm … pregnant" Tricia looked at him expecting him to go in to a rage but he just stood there as if waiting for it to sink in. his face broke in to a wide smiled, he wrapped his arms around the woman he loved. Tricia couldn't help but smile.

One week later, Mark held on to Tricia's hand as the two of them waited in the doctor's office for the first ultrasound. The two were extremely excited about seeing their baby for the first time. "Patricia Smith" a doctor came out of a small room and gave a small smile; Tricia slowly stood up and went in to the office taking one look back at Mark. She took a place of the bed and winced as the cold jelly was placed on her already rounded stomach. The doctor smiled reassuringly as she moved the little scanner over Tricia's abdomen; "Miss Smith, it seems you're expecting twins" Tricia looked at the doctor in total shock. "Are you sure?" the doctor nodded firmly. "When am I due doctor" the doctor looked back at the screen "about September 15th" the doctor smiled, before ushering Tricia out of them room. Tricia left the room acting like a zombie.

Later that night Tricia sat at home looking blankly at the Telly. Mark was beginning to get worried his girlfriend wasn't the same chatty person she usually was. "Tricia, what's wrong?" Tricia turned towards Mark, a tiny tear slipped down her cheek, "its twins Mark. How can we afford to have twins?" Tricia started to sob uncontrollably on Mark shoulder. "Its ok Trish, we'll be ok I promise" Tricia looked up at him not really believing what Mark was saying.

As the months wore on it became obvious that pregnancy didn't agree with Tricia. Her back was extremely painful – so painful that she spent most days laid up in bed. She was very sick with it as well. She was terrified that she wouldn't make it to full term and that her babies wouldn't survive. She kept her fears to herself though not wanting to worry Mark as he was currently training to be a nurse and she didn't want to worry him. "Tricia will you marry me"

Tricia groaned. She wrapped her arms around her large stomach and moaned. She reached out towards the phone and tried to dial 999 but another pain gripped her abdomen as it died away she let out and sign of relief and finally managed to ring for the ambulance. A few seconds after she hung up she felt her waters break. She started to cry quietly to herself – she was only just eight months. She heard the door open and close and the sound of Mark's voice drifted up the stairs. A few minutes later the wail of the ambulance filled the air

Three hours later, Tricia lay back on the hard hospital bed staring up at the stark white ceiling. She couldn't bare to look at Mark who was sat beside her. The two of them just sat their in silence waiting for a nurse to come in and give them the news they were dreading. The beautiful baby girls had been taken away, a few seconds after they had been born. The door of the room creaked open and a nurse came in pushing a clear incubator in to the room, she smiled at the couple. She set the incubator in front of Mark and beside Tricia's bed. Both of them turned and looked in, they were sad to only see one baby in side. "Where's the other one" Mark's voice was quiet and filled with worry. "Oh right, the doctors are in with her now. They've already seen to this little lady and have said that she's fit and healthy despite her early arrival" Mark and Tricia smiled slightly as they looked in to the incubator. "Does she have a name then?" the nurse looked at Tricia and Mark "yes, Christine. Christine Elizabeth" Tricia smiled at the little girl "can I hold her?" the nurse nodded and opened the incubator allowing Tricia to reach in side and cradle her baby daughter. The nurse left after that. Five minutes later, the doctor entered. His face was grave "Mr and Mrs Williams. I'm afraid I have some bad news. Your daughter died a couple minutes ago. Their was nothing we could do she was very weak" a tear slipped down Tricia's face on to baby Christine's small head. Mark started to sob as well. The doctor apologized once more before leaving. Tricia placed Christine back in to her incubator unable to look at the healthy little girl.

One week later, Tricia and Mark stood out in the cold wind, watching the vicar lower a tiny coffin in to the earth. Baby Christine whimpered from inside her baby carriage as if she understood what was happening, Tricia and Mark didn't even look at her, their eyes were fixed on the coffin. "god please look after Caroline Eleanor" the vicar spoke quietly before turning a walking back towards the warm church. Tears slipped down Mark and Tricia's cheeks. finally they turned away, they looked in to the baby carriage at their tiny daughter "say good bye to your sister Christine" the little girl gave out a little cry.

"HURRY UP CHRISSIE!" Tricia Williams called up the stairs to her eight-year-old daughter. The two of them were off to a friends house for the afternoon. Chrissie bounced down the stairs, her blond hair bouncing around her face, she smiled her toothy smile before grabbing her coat of the rack. Tricia took her daughters hand and they left the house giggling and laughing.

Three hours later they returned home. Tricia wondered in to the kitchen and saw a note of the table, she unfolded it and started to read

_Dear darling Tricia_

_I am sorry but I cannot stay any longer. Every time I see Chrissie_

_Smiling and laughing I feel like crying. All I can think of is why did see live when Caroline died. Why am I alive when Caroline died. _

_I hope you can forgive me. please look after Chrissie and also tell her that I love_

_Her because I do, its just I can't handle to grief any more_

_I love you loads_

_Mark_


End file.
